


Drama! Trauma!

by orphan_account



Series: Hermitcraft [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 3 is bad don't read it., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Falling, Fear of Heights, Flashbacks, Gen, Guilt, Keralis is NOT an alien sorry to disappoint, Minecraft persons only, Not shippy but if u wanna see it that way u do u buddy, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Lives, Temporary Character Death, This is going to be mostly oneshots, Trauma, false imprisonment, i'm very bad at writing ppl in character so, we got a lot of that here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically some Hermits have trauma from past servers, events not linked to anyone specifically, and some pranks gone wrong. Here's some angsty hurt/comfort of all of them dealing with it.---Trigger Warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter.(Chapter 4 is a rewrite btw)





	1. Yandere High School Happened D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings!  
\- Panic Attacks  
\- Flashbacks  
\- Past abuse? (Yandere High School stuff)  
\- Temporary Character Death  
\- A Bloody Knife is mentioned?
> 
> Comment if I forgot any please!

It was no secret that Grian hated dying in Hermitcraft.

Respawning was weird, one moment your flesh is being ripped off by a zombie and the next you’re waking up groggy sometimes a few days later.

But that wasn’t the reason.

He came from a place where you didn’t respawn. There was no such thing as respawning. If you died you were gone, sent to another place, you could never go back.

He hated dying, but he hated watching people die more. 

The other Hermit’s didn’t seem to notice at first.

They were all in a pvp fight, it was meant to be a way to gather all of them together so they could get up to date with everyone’s shops, projects, or even personal stuff.

He was up against Mumbo and Iskall. 1v1v1.

Everything was going good, no armor or elytra, just iron swords, food, and a couple of potions. 

Logically he knew people could respawn on this server, rather quickly in fact.

But seeing Mumbo’s body get impaled by a sword, and poof into a few dust particles seemed to make him forget that.

Iskall turned to him, a grin on his face.

“1v1 now.” 

_ The smile on his face was crooked, his head tilting in the same fashion. “You want your torito’s Taurtis? Buddy-” The knife in his hand was bloody. _

He scrambled away, dropping the sword and running. 

“Grian?”

He’d backed himself into a corner. He didn’t want to go back, he couldn’t go back. He died he couldn’t why couldn’t he-

It was useless, he collapsed to his knees, muffling sobs. He was going to get killed again, killed or tortured. What would it be this time? Taurtis was killed in front of him once, he just saw it again-

A hand was on his shoulder, and he froze completely, his heart stopped for a few moments, before starting to hammer relentlessly against his ribs. 

Distantly he heard a bell.  _ The school bell- class has ended, it’s time to go home now why he’s going to kill him again- _

“Hey, it’s okay.” He knew that voice, how did he know that voice.

He opened his eyes, terrified, but the sight of Mumbo in his field of vision made him freeze.

“Grian?”

Before he knew it he was choking on sobs. At some point Mumbo started hugging him because he was now getting snot all over the man’s dress shirt.

This was definitely embarrassing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. If he wasn’t trembling before he definitely was now, he tried to stop crying but he couldn’t seem to stop the tears. His heart was still hammering in his chest, making him breathe in and out with short gasps.

“Is he okay?” He heard whispers from behind them, everything was loud.

“You need to calm down, you have to breathe Grian.”

_ “Grian, breathe. You need to calm down.” Black hair, blue shirt, headphones- It was familiar… this has happened before. Why does it hurt so much each time? _

“You’re doing good, keep going.” Mumbo’s voice was soft. His voice normally wasn’t like that, it was structured, articulate, he sounded exactly like you would expect him to sound. 

His breathing leveled out, his heart was still hammering in his chest but it didn’t burn as much. He tried to pull away but Mumbo held on a little. When did they get on the ground? Wait- no he got on the ground first, when did Mumbo-

“Sorry I-” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “I don’t- this hasn’t happened in a bit.” He coughed ducking his head at everyone’s stares, they’d backed off a bit, obviously not wanting to embarrass him but despite not being close he could still see their eyes in vivid detail. Ow. He’s definitely going home after he gets through this.

“Grian, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. I-i’m f-” He stopped, blinking.

_ “Taurtis, I’m fine.”  _

_ “Dude, please stop lying. What happened was  _ ** _bad. _ ** _ You don’t have to be fine after that. We don’t have to be fine after that. It’s okay to be scared, Grian. But ignoring that it happened isn’t going to do anything but hurt both of us. So please, just talk to me!” _

“Grian?”

“I was in two servers before this one.” He whispered quietly, he could practically see Taurtis' slight encouraging smile, it made him want to start crying all over again. "Maybe more, but I only remember the two."

"I’ve told you about Evo, but the first was-" He sucked in a breath, drawing his knees up to his chest. 

_ He still remembered that smile. That terrifying smile on the face of someone he once called his friend.  _

Mumbo placed a hand on his back, pulling him back in the present. 

"Bad. Really bad. I met someone who would become my greatest friend, and someone who would eventually stab me in the back." 

_ He was almost grateful to not be facing him when it happened. To not have to see someone he used to trust so much do something so bad.  _

" Grian." He blinked, Mumbo was looking at him with concern drawn all over his face. 

_ _ "I- People didn't poof in that server. T-there wasn't any respawning. Once you were dead, you were gone--and I just saw Iskall with the sword and you weren't there. S-so I thought-" 

"... You thought that Iskall killed me permanently didn't you?" 

He nodded, scrunching his hands into his sleeves and rubbing at his teary eyes, a small broken noise slipping past his lips. "I-it's dumb."

"It's not." Something tight wound up in his chest released, giving him a dizzying feeling of relief, and the eminent migraine pounding behind his eyes. "I'm glad you told me."

He nodded, not responding. 

Mumbo was giving him a look he couldn’t decipher, his eyes were slightly squinted, and his mouth twitched beneath his moustache like he wanted to say something else. 

Before he could think too much into it, he faintly realized they were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the ground of the pvp arena while their friends cast worried glances at them from 2 chunks away. 

"You should probably get back. I think I'm going to go home and lie down for a bit." He mumbled, watching Mumbo stand up and hold out his hand. 

"Do you want me to tell them?" 

"... Later please." He pulled his elytra out of his inventory, fastening it. Slightly shifting his shoulders back to make sure they were straight. 

Mumbo nodded. "I'll drop off your stuff for you."

He returned the nod, finally pulling out his rockets. "Thank you."

The wind was loud in his ears as he took off, there wasn't a cloud in the sky to shield his eyes from the bright sun. 

Deciding that taking a portal would make him nauseous, he kept firing the paper rockets till he landed in his base. He let his elytra fall to the floor before he collapsed into his bed behind the massive wall of boxes. 

He burrowed deep into the soft blankets and blocked out the world, the only thing on his mind was his old friend. 

_ "You know how we came here after… You know… I just… I-I have a feeling that… Well maybe when we walk through one of these portals, we won't be in an update. We'll be somewhere else…"  _

_ "My point is, if it does happen, and I'm not with you. Don't let it weigh you down. You're a good friend Grian, and you deserve to be happy. So if I'm gone don't waste your time asking why. Move on. Make some new friends. Live your life." _

_ "Now let's go through this portal. we're late, the others already left!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh if this doesn't get hate I might give my tumblr
> 
> Anonymous bc I'm scared


	2. Falling over and over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
\- Descriptions of falling to death  
\- Implied temporary character death?  
\- Fear of falling  
\- Implied fear of heights? (I feel like falling and heights are kind of connected)  
\- the ending is so sappy it makes me cringe.

_ He was falling. _

_ He didn't remember when he started falling, he's always been falling. _

_ He didn't like falling. _

_ Everytime you fall you eventually hit the ground. _

_ All he could see was sky. _

_ It would only hurt more when he hit the ground. _

_ He didn't want to hit the ground again it hurt so much last time. _

_ It hurts so much every time, when will it stop- when will it end- _

"Bubbles?"

He woke up with a gasp. Falling off the bed and hitting the ground with a thump. He curled up into a tight ball, waiting for the pain to set in before he would go numb and start falling again.

A warm hand was on his shoulder, rubbing gently.

"Breathe, you're alright. We're in the village, next to area 77. Yesterday you helped me gather materials for the barn." They kept talking, reminding him to breathe several times.

"Keralis?" His vision was blurry.

"Bubbles, you're alright?"

"I was falling." He mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward laying on the floor he sat up. He felt something wet drip down his face, putting a hand up he was met with more wetness than he expected there to be. He blinked, confused.

Keralis reached out a hand, wiping some of the wetness away. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Suddenly they were in front of a campfire. He didn't remember answering Keralis, or walking there. They were sitting on the ground, as the fire burned hot next to the two glasses of liquid chocolate.

"Do you want to talk about your dream, Bubbles?"

"Its dumb. I was just falling. That's it. I didn't even start to see the ground before I woke up. I shouldn't be scared of it anymore. I stopped falling."

"... I'm scared of Area 77, even though I'm not there anymore. Is that dumb?"

"No! You showed up after being gone with no memories of time passing and were attacked by your friends and assumed an alien. You're supposed to be scared of that but I shouldn't be scared of it. I can respawn after falling but I'm still terrified and I don't know _ why _"

"You showed up again after being gone and then fell for a week straight with no way of stopping it. It's okay to be scared of that happening again Bubbles."

"I don't want it to be okay. I want it to stop.”

They sat in silence again.

Eventually Keralis got up to take the hot chocolate off the fire, handing him one and sitting back onto the grassy dirt.

“You know the boxes Grian sold us?” He spoke up, staring down into the glass of chocolate.

“Yes, they were quite expensive.”

“I haven’t touched the elytra in them yet. You would think they would give me comfort that I can fly instead of fall, but looking at them makes me feel like I’m going to start falling again.”

Keralis paused, turning to look at him. “Do you want to learn to use them, Bubbles?"

"I do but I'm- I don't want to fall."

"How about we try tomorrow? I’ll be with you to make sure you don’t fall. We can even do it over the ocean so no risk..”

He thought a moment. "Yeah that'd--that'd be great."

"Great!" Keralis grinned, his smiles always were infectious, enough to light up an entire room and get everyone grinning along with him.

As the smile creeped up on his own face, his fears were momentarily forgotten, because he knew if he fell again someone would be there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew sappy/cheesy ending. 
> 
> Why has no one written any angsty stuff for Bdubs? He literally fell to his death several times theres a lot of potential for angst there!!
> 
> But yeahh this was literally the whole reason I joined the fandom, and since no one else is gonna write it I am!
> 
> Uh here's my tumblr?? I literally made it three days ago so there barely anything on it but yeah?? Imaghostfish.tumblr.com


	3. Fear of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:  
-Mentions of being put in a cell for weeks on end without human contact.  
-Mentioned time skip? They don't remember a large chunk of time that happened.  
-Rain but it's only mentioned in like the first few paragraphs

The rain seemed to pour down in thick buckets, making the world dark and foggy and making any unlit area a death sentence. 

Despite the rain the grass he was spreading wasn’t turning to mud, it was just making his uniform soggy and wet. 

Thunder flashed in the distance he should probably head inside but he needs to finish this hill first. 

His communicator lit up before he could. 

_ Docm77: Can you come near the entrance?  _

_ GoodTimeWithScar: Yeah, why?  _

_ Docm77: I was leading Keralis to his base because his usual route flooded.  _

_ Docm77: I joked about locking him up for trespassing on private property.  _

_ Docm77: but he just completely froze up, he's not responding _

He frowned at his communicator, quickly fastening the elytra on his back and flying over. 

They were under a large tree, covering them from the downpour. 

Like Doc said Keralis was not responsive

"Keralis?" Scar cast a nervous glance to Doc, who half shrugged.

He was just standing there, staring at nothing, his wide eyes seemed clouded over. 

Scar walked up, waving a hand in front of his face. When nothing happened, he set a hand on his shoulder. 

“O-oh- Scar when did you get here?" Keralis refocused instantly, flinching away from the hand. 

He gave Keralis an odd look. "A moment ago. Are you alright?" 

"Yes... We were talking about something I think? 

"Yeah, I joked-" 

He elbowed Doc in the ribs. 

"Uh- I was curious about where you were between the seasons."

"... I don't remember what happened between the seasons. I just walked into a portal during season two and suddenly I was here." 

"You don't remember anything? I bet it was surprising when we caught you then, huh?" He nervously laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

"Yeah… I was so happy to see you both, I’d never met you in Hermitcraft before but…" Keralis looked uncomfortable. "You just attacked me and I woke up in a cell." 

"We had to make sure you weren't an alien. It's not your fault Keralis. Wrong place wrong time." Doc was quick to say, also looking uncomfortable now. "It could've been anyone." 

"But you left me there for weeks. Why?" 

Doc looked uneasy as he felt. 

"You didn't tell anyone else I was there. You didn't even bother to see if it was me until it was convenient for you." Keralis made a noise, and tears started rolling down his face. 

A heavy feeling nestled itself in Scar’s chest. "Keralis-" 

"Why?!" 

Scar flinched, Keralis didn't yell. Something was wrong, they messed up, they really messed up. 

"Was it a game?" He asked, tears continuing to fall as his face turned from anger to sadness, when he continued his voice was small. "It wasn't any fun."

When Keralis finally looked them in the eyes for a split second something in his chest broke. 

"Do you know what it's like to sit in a cell everyday waiting for your friends to release you?" Keralis voice was quiet now, he was hunched wiping tears from his face. 

Neither of them could find a response for that. 

"... I wanna go home. Can you please lead me there?"

They led Keralis past the fence and watched him climb up the hill to his home. 

They went on with their business. 

It didn't feel right anymore. They weren't protecting anyone. 

A week later they made up their minds.

"Welcome to  ** _Area 77 Park_ ** !" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is BAD and I don't like it T-T
> 
> I wrote the middle before I wrote the beginning and end and it doesn't fit, it seems rushed and ugh. I might rewrite the whole thing another day. But right now I don't wanna think about it.


	4. Fear of Friends Rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings (Same as last chapter for the most part)  
-Mentions of being put in a cell for weeks on end without human contact.  
-Mentioned time skip? They don't remember a large chunk of time that happened.  
-Rain/flooding?  
-Guilt (we got lots of that here in Drama! Trauma!)

The sky was dark and full of clouds. 

Rain seemed to pour down in thick buckets, making the world dark and foggy, and any unlit area a death sentence.

Despite the rain, the dirt and grass Scar was spreading across the plain stone wasn't turning into mud. 

His hands were still caked with dirt as they usually were while terraforming, but the only thing seemingly affected by the rain was his uniform, which was now thoroughly soaked. 

He assumed the lower parts of the world were slowly filling with water, as it normally did during heavy rain, but it shouldn't affect anywhere inside the fence. 

Outside the fence, sure, but Area 77 is mostly well above sea level so nothing here should flood. 

He took deep satisfaction in imagining the hippie base flooding, but he doubted that would happen as the hippies were at the same y level as they were, if not higher.

While the dirt wasn't turning to mud, it was getting increasingly more difficult to work with as the world became soaked. It just wouldn't stick, and despite better judgment he almost wanted to use slime to stick it to the earth. 

Frustrated, he sat down where he was previously working. Briefly glancing at the soft light of Keralis' home and wondering why the lights were so dim this late in the day. 

What time was it again?

He pulled out his communicator, wiping his hands on his uniform. He would have to wash it anyways, no point in trying to keep it clean now. 

Before he could check anything the device buzzed and a message filled the screen. 

_ Docm77: Can you come near the entrance? _

_ Docm77: I think I screwed up. _

_ GoodtimewithScar: Yeah. _

_ GoodtimewithScar: What did you do? _

_ Docm77: Keralis' usual way to his base flooded. _

_ Docm77: So he asked if he could pass through _

_ Docm77: I joked about locking him up for trespassing on private property _

_ Docm77: But he just froze up, and now he's not responding. _

_ GoodtimewithScar: I'll be there in a minute. _

He searched around for his elytra, fastening the 'wings' to his back and searching for Doc on the grounds. Eventually finding him and Keralis a little ways past the entrance. 

Doc looked uncomfortable, a panicked look in his eye, trident dropped on the ground. 

Keralis… Well, he was just standing there, almost looking AFK. The only difference was his eyes. Instead of looking unfocused, they looked flat out dead. Cloudy and focused on something but somehow focused on nothing at all. 

"He won't respond to anything."

He frowned, trying several things with no luck, before laying his hands on his shoulders about to shake him. 

Keralis refocused instantly, violently jerking away from the touch and pulling out his sword. 

He put his hands up, glaring sideways at Doc who reached for his trident, before putting his hands up as well. 

"Keralis-" Keralis dropped the sword, gravity embedding it into the dirt at an angle. He gave them a panicked look followed by a dozen apologies. 

"Sorry you just--appeared. When did you get here?" 

"A few moments ago. Keralis are you alright? You didn't happen to come in contact with a weird potion did you? Or did you go hang around the hippie base too long..?"

"... No? I was just walking home, and my usual route was flooded so I asked if I could pass through here… I think you said something? I don't remember…" His comically wide eyes scrunched up in confusion. 

" Yeah I-" Doc's words faltered for a moment. "I-i was wondering if you remembered anything before this season."

Keralis paused. "I remember season two… I walked through a portal there and suddenly I was here."

"Interesting! So those who showed up here first seem to remember what happened before, but those who were here and left don't." 

"Do you know if Bdubs remembers?”

“ He doesn’t really… I don’t-”

“Either way I bet it was a surprise to rejoin and just start falling.” Scar chuckled. 

“Imagine the surprise of walking through a portal and suddenly getting locked up on the account of being an alien!.” They both laughed, and then froze. Realizing what just came out of Doc’s mouth. They turned to Keralis.

  
“Yeah… I was so happy to see you both. I’d never met you before but…” Keralis looked uncomfortable, looking up at them with his large eyes seeming glassy. “You just attacked me and I woke up in a cell.”

“It’s not your fault Keralis.” He was quick to say, taking a step forward. 

Keralis look a step back.

Doc continued. “We had to make sure you weren’t an alien. Just wrong place wrong time.” He looked just as uncomfortable as Keralis.

"But you left me there for weeks. Why?" Keralis’ voice was small, glancing away and back to them several times before finally settling on them again, tears were gathering in his eyes.

Doc looked uneasy as he felt. They didn’t have a response.

"You didn't tell anyone else I was there. You didn't even bother to see if it was me until it was convenient for you." Keralis made a noise, and the tears started rolling down his face. 

A heavy feeling nestled itself in Scar’s chest. "Keralis-" 

"Why?!" Keralis yelled, taking a step toward.

Scar flinched, Keralis didn't yell. 

Something was wrong, they messed up, they really messed up. 

"Was it a game?" He asked, a sob shaking out of him, the anger fizzled out of him as quickly as it appeared. "It wasn't any fun."

He felt something in his chest break, and based on Doc’s expression he felt the same way.

Keralis hunched wiping tears from his face, when he continued his voice was small. "Do you know what it's like to sit in a cell everyday waiting for your friends to release you?" 

Neither of them could answer

After a few minutes in silence Keralis finally spoke up again.

“I wanna go home… Can you_ please _ lead me back to my house?”.

The trip to the fence was silent. 

They watched Keralis climb the hill back to his house.

Did they mess up?

They watched the lights brighten to keep angry blood lusted monsters away...

Did they do something wrong?

  
They walked back Area 77 and changed out of their wet clothes. 

Were they actually protecting their friends? 

“Do you think we messed up?” He asked, looking the soaked captain’s hat in his hands.

“...” Doc gave him a look, and the tiniest miniscule movement of a nod.

_ Or were they just hurting them more? _

A week later they decided enough was enough. 

… 

"Welcome to _Area 77 **Park**_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to posting this. It's been sitting in my google docs for like a month now. I don't think I made it any better, but it doesn't make me wanna delete my entire account and move away to Canada so there's that.
> 
> uhhhh suggestions? please for the love of god I only have two more and one is super long and could be a whole 20k fic in itself. 
> 
> Tumblr - [Imaghostfish](https://imaghostfish.tumblr.com/)  
Here's a [painting](https://imaghostfish.tumblr.com/post/189730295562/nyoom-bee-this-took-6-and-half-hours-but-every) I did, I think y'all will like it :D It's not Hermitcraft related, but it is Minecraft related.


End file.
